The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Typically, products in a warehouse are stored in a manner such that retrieval of a particular product is not cumbersome. Primary techniques of stocking products are accomplished, for example, by storing the product alphabetically or based on a predetermined category that the product belongs to. For example, a book may be stored under the category of knowledge or education, while a product such as a shirt or a trouser may be stocked within the category of clothing articles.
Some warehouse systems analyze the history of products and orders that are processed by the system to arrive at a strategy for stocking the products. However, such systems usually stock the products at predetermined storage areas within the warehouse. Moreover, a management system that overlooks the operational procedures of such a warehouse, does not address the overheads that are incurred in terms of cost, and time spent in retrieving the stored products. In a warehouse system, each time an order is received, certain steps are required to be performed in order to fulfill the order. For example, the product has to be located and transported to a processing station where the product is processed for packaging. The transportation of the product requires a certain distance to be traversed (either by a robot or a human), which requires time and adds to the operational costs of the warehouse.
Accordingly, there is a requirement for a warehouse system that efficiently manages the storage of products in the warehouse.